@ulalaserizawa
hanakouji is the real life miyabi hanakouji and is so cool. she was previously ts user mayaamano, tiki, and ulalaserizawa. her interests include the persona series (p2 is her fav) eden of the east and she also enjoys drawing. her crew members are gabby mayaamano sebastian junkurosu jun kurosu and kai soup. you should follow all of them and also play p2 if you havent. and also if you have a p2 username youre in my crew no exceptions its law among her many princes, Four is her favorite though unfortunately she left ts. she was cool and made good seeds while she was still around though things you should probably know #miyabi is really cute #she founded /ts/persona2 #shes not a very social person so she probably wont jump on shore topics very much but she really likes it when people start conversation w/ her so please feel free to! other places shes on miyabihanakouji - tumblr big titty miyabi hanakouji - youtube miyabi adélie hanakouji - facebook ect have a nice day!!!!! Miyabi Hanakouji is a second year Seven Sisters High School student and the classmate of Lisa Silverman and Tatsuya Suou. She works on the school newspaper. In the Japanese versions, she has the nickname "Hanaji" (nosebleed) from the time she got a nosebleed in the girls' locker room. In the official English translation however, she is nicknamed as "Kozy" from her frequent sleeping habits around the school. Appearances Edit * Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor Character Personality Edit Miyabi is a nice, quiet, chubby girl and seems rather attached to Eikichi, who only knows that she's a Sevens student named Hanaji who likes Gas Chamber. Profile Edit * Favorite Reading: Lettuce Club (a cooking magazine) * Hobby: Cooking Persona 2: Innocent Sin Edit When she's kidnapped by Hiroki Sugimoto and taken to Club Zodiac, the truth was revealed: she's the same Miyabi Hanakouji that Eikichi Mishina had a crush on since he was a kid. When they were children, she was pretty and popular, and Eikichi was chubby and shy, but they were best friends. Jealous boys pulled down Eikichi's pants in front of Miyabi, and told him that Miyabi hated fat people. Out of guilt, Miyabi let herself go and became the chubby girl she was today, so when the New and Improved Eikichi met her, he didn't recognize her, and she was too ashamed to tell him who she was. Later on, after rescuing her from Sugimoto, she wishes to be skinny again so that she can look good for Eikichi, deciding to use the Joker Charm. She gets her wish of becoming skinny again, and goes off with Shadow Eikichi in the Scorpio Temple. Eikichi has to rescue her from the Scorpio Temple, and then they have a heart to heart. Eikichi tells her that he loves her no matter what she looks like. After that, she stays in Gatten Sushi, waiting for Eikichi to come back from his battles. a pic of miyabi]] Category:User